Flower Blooms Once
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto to stay away from Sakura. Being the stupid idiot he is, the answer is always a yes. WIll Sakura be happy to finally be able to be with her childhood crush? Or will this be a new challenge for her? NaruSaku vs NaruSasu (Who am I kidding? @.@) There will be lemon


Flower blooms Once

Puberty was a funny thing. It was like a double edged sword, if you get hit by the wrong side, it makes your life miserable.

For Sakura Haruno it was the good edge of the sword. She grew up to be a beautiful lady that was the eye candy of every bachelor in Konoha. This also included her childhood crush Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura had grown out of her baby fat on her face which became her most noticeable change along with her long pink hair that she grew back. Her long eyelashes, cherry sweet lips and the green diamond shape on her forehead made her look a lot more mature and sexy. Her bosoms were not as big as Hinata or Ino's, but they were just the right size for her body along with her toned stomach and perfectly shaped legs. She was in one word, beautiful.

The war was over, Sasuke was back in the village for good. Everything seemed to just fall on the right places for Sakura. She was happy for finally being able to reunite team 7. She was all giddy when Sasuke was released from his sentence which wasn't much considering his good deeds for helping the nations win the war.

The first mission they went on as a whole team, which also included Sai, made her eyes tear up a bit. She hoped for this day since the night Sasuke had left her on the bench. She missed being part of team 7 for years.

Sakura could see a lot had changed since their childhood. For once, Sasuke was rather sweet to her and not always barking at her. This made her more happy than anything. Getting his acknowledgement was a lifelong mission for her. She knew it was childish to be this dedicated for such thing, but she was happy regardless.

She also noticed Sai had stopped calling her ugly and would sometimes hit on her, in his own way which she was funny and a tad bit cute. Also seeing Ino angry every time Sai did that was the best part.

Then there was Naruto. Her most important person in life. Just thinking about his face made her smile. He made her feel giddy whenever he smiled at her. But lately that wasn't the case. She could feel like he was going away from her. He avoided her all the time. She could feel it despite him trying to hide it. He wouldn't look at her eyes when talking to her anymore. No more late night ramen with her. No more jumping through her window to visit her. He just didn't feel like the same Naruto. She wanted to talk to him about it but she was really embarrassed. She didn't want to be too clingy with him if he needed personal space. 'Maybe he doesn't like me anymore?' Was the thought that was lingering on the back of her head, but she rejected those thoughts.

Presently Sakura was walking by the Ichiraku Ramen shop in hopes of seeing the sight of the blonde. A sigh left her lips as she saw the empty chairs outside the stall.

"Yo."

Sakura smiled lightly seeing Konohamaru and his teammates approaching her. They reminded her of the old team seven. Konohamaru being Naruto of course.

"Konohamaru? What you guys doing here?" She asked nicely.

"We were just passing by and then saw you waiting for boss like a lost puppy." He replied flatly with a grin. Slowly her two teammates disappeared. He looked on his left and then on his right and the sweat dropped.

Her smiling face was not a good sign, he gulped getting ready to receive her punishment.

'Here goes….'

 **(Scene Change)**

"That stupid kid! I am waiting for Naruto like a lost puppy?! Laughable!" Sakura huffed as she walked back towards her house.

Few guys were staring at her as she walked down the streets but she didn't notice them. She was far too pissed to notice anything. Which was good for them or they would meet the same fate as Konohamaru.

She sped up angrily until she bumped into someone. She rubbed her forehead as she looked up at the next victim angrily.

"Watch where you are going-!... Sasuke-kun?" She gasped and quickly apologized. "Ahh sorry, I wasn't looking." She blushed slightly from embarrassment. She still wasn't herself when she was with Sasuke. She almost felt like there was a difference in status between them and she had to respect him. It was weird but that's how she felt.

"Sakura." He voiced. Normally this could be taken as a question but she knew better from his tone. He had different tone for the same word that she got used to over the years. This one being a voice of acknowledgement.

"So where were you going Sasuke-kun?" She asked tilting her head confusedly. "We don't have a mission today, and you don't really come out of your house until then." She added.

Sasuke looked at her briefly, no change in his face. She was used to seeing the 'wall face' as she dubbed by now. At one point she found this mysterious and hot, but now she just hated it. But of course she never voiced her opinion to him.

"I was actually looking for you, Sakura."

She would lie if she said this didn't catch her by surprise. Sasuke Uchiha looking for the puny her? That was almost laughable in her mind.

She let out a chuckle and then giggled lightly by putting her hand on her perky lips. Sasuke's heart started beating faster seeing the cutest scene in his life. He was head over heels for her new looks. Seeing her smile was not helping him much.

"Uh…" He started.

"Sorry sorry!" Sakura quickly spoke in between giggles. "It's just weird hearing that from you, y'know… here you go, now I even caught that baka's style of speaking." Sakura huffed at the end.

Sasuke seemed visibly upset briefly which she caught but didn't press it further. Last thing she wanted was him to get angry at her and go back to his house and lock himself until next mission. She wanted him to socialise more with everyone. From a doctor's prospective that was a necessity!

"So… why were you looking for me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped frowning and cleared his throat as he closed his eyes. "I was wondering… if you will go on a date with me."

Sakura burst out in laughter catching him off-guard this time. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting for her of all people. He had envisioned her to blush, stutter and nod. But laughing at his proposal was the last thing that crossed his mind.

"Ahahaa~ come on Sasuke-kun, that's funny hearing from you. Stop joking around, who set you up? Naruto?" She asked as tears from laughter gathered around her eyes.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and clutched his fist. "I didn't talk to Naruto… I am being serious."

"Hai Hai, I believe you~" She teased as she rubbed her eyes.

"Huh?- wait-" She found her wrist being held by his strong grip and pulled towards him. Her face inches away from Sasuke's. She didn't know what to say, her mind went on a brief vacation. His fierce eyes were too intimidating to say the list.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She managed to voice. She tried to take a step back but was held back by his strong grip.

"I am being serious Sakura… go on a date with me."

She knew now he wasn't joking. If he was, then he was the best actor in her eyes. His voice however held no love, no passion. It was just a voice that she heard. It didn't make her happy, or sad. It didn't have any magic to it. Instantly the face of a certain blonde flashed on her mind. This brought her back to reality. And she knew what to say.

"I am sorry Sasuke-kun, but I can't." She replied as nicely as she could, not meeting his eyes in the process. Sasuke was shocked as he let go off her. She took a step back and held on her wrist. It was red from the pressure he was putting.

"What you mean you can't." Sasuke spoke angrily. "Stop trying to play hard, you wanted me for all these years, and now you are saying no?"

Sakura was almost hurt from the way he spoke. She still saw him as a friend so hearing him speak like that was not really music to her ears. She quickly looked down.

"I- I… I am sorry for sounding so rude Sasuke-kun but… I d-don't feel the same as I used to… um… I don't love you Sasuke-kun." She managed to make it as clear as possible.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Hn." He turned around.

"W-Wait Sasuke-kun, please hear me out-"

"If it's that stupid monkey you are after then forget it, I sent him away from you." Sasuke voiced with venom.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Sent him away? W-Who?" She knew who he was talking about but she needed confirmation. 'Is this why he was avoiding me?'

"You know who I am talking about. I made a deal with him, if he goes by his words, he will never be yours."

 **Flashback**

It was the day when the war was won. Naruto and Sasuke were dragging their feet back to Konoha by supporting each other for the last bit of strength that was left in them.

"Teme! You are putting all your weight on me! You aren't helping at all!" Naruto growled.

"Instead of wasting your energy in yelling, keep moving." Sasuke replied.

"Why you!"  
"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"I want you to promise me something." Sasuke began as his breath began to get heavy. They were both and the edge of their limit. It was a miracle that they were even conscious at this point.

"Why are you sounding so serious? Did I hit your head really hard or something?" Naruto added with a sweat drop.

"I want you to stay away from Sakura."

There was silence between the duo as they stopped walking. Naruto looked at him, trying to figure out his motives.

"Why?" He managed to ask.

"You know Sakura loves me. I want it to stay that way. I don't like when she talks to you… I will only give her a chance if you stop being all close to her." Sasuke responded shamelessly.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as a pang of hurt and anger hit him. "Teme… she isn't an object. She loves you and you put condition for loving her back? Stop being a jerk!"

"Naruto… if you want her to be happy, then stay away from her. I will only offer it once. Rest is upto you."

 **(Flashback END)**

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The words that left Sasuke's mouth were alien to her. She never would have thought this would lead to this situation. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She just glared at Sasuke for the first time in her life.

"You are a disgrace Sasuke-kun… how dare you?" Her voice wasn't loud, but the weight was harsh. Sasuke just chuckled arrogantly.

"I will only offer my proposal once, if you don't take it now, you lose your chance." Sasuke added.

Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke turned around to find her accept his date.

She opened her eyes and spoke with a smile. A smile that will haunt him forever.

"You can take your proposal and shove it."

 **Author's Note: Here's a new fanfic, hope you liked it? It won't be really long so expect it to have an ending in few chapters!**

 **Review** ~


End file.
